tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodmoon
] Bloodmoon is a super villain in Superverse. Biography Katherine Beckinstaff was born in Knightsbridge in the United Kingdom in 1973. A child born into wealth, Katherine's family owned a vast estate in the countryside. Classic literature was Kathy's favorite subject as a child, enjoying reading the works of Shakespeare and Dickens. It was Kathy's interest in Shakespeare that saw her leave Knightsbridge to perform in London as a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company. After years on stage, Kathy ended up being cast in several major films, leading her to become a respected actress. In 2014 Kathy was targeted by a vampire known as Damocles while in London, along with several other actresses. While the Arcader Agency managed to arrive and capture Damocles, Kathy had already been sired and become a Damoclean Vampire herself. Fleeing before Arcader could capture her as well, Kathy took up residence at her family estate in Knightsbridge. Feeling theatrical, Kathy took the name Bloodmoon for herself and planned to make the best of her fate as a vampire. Despite her public disappearance and known place of residence, Bloodmoon has proven difficult to capture. She tends to move around a lot and sets trap for her foes. In 2016, Bloodmoon was a part of a plot in Consortiopolis, but she was captured by various heroines before the plan could come to fruition. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Bloodmoon is a Damoclean Vampire, possessing all the abilities associated with the known vampire species. Physically, Bloodmoon has stopped aging, being rendered immortal, and she also possesses a naturally paler skin as well as darker lips and blood-red eyes. In terms of physical abilities, Bloodmoon's strength is triple that of a typical human woman, and she possesses natural regenerative abilities. Bloodmoon also possesses fans, with which she can suck out a human's blood and use it to heal even faster. Due to the innate attraction to blood, Bloodmoon is able to sense any being with compatible blood, especially if they have open wounds. While Bloodmoon does require rest, she doesn't need to properly sleep. Beyond general physical enhancements, Bloodmoon possesses the ability to fly without assistance. Bloodmoon's top speed in the air is roughly eighty kilometers an hour. Bloodmoon's eyes allow her to hypnotize anyone who looks into them, only needing a second for the effect to begin. The hypnosis can last for up to twelve hours at a time, potentially up to a week if combined with a minor draining of blood due to the hypnosis being powered by the blood itself. As a vampire, Bloodmoon is stronger at night than during the day. Sunlight, rather than kill her, drains Bloodmoon's powers, and prolonged exposure can cause her to enter a state of suspened animation to preserve her life-force. The Solar Stasis is effectively a frozen coma, leaving Bloodmoon highly vulnerable. While capable of regenerating, Bloodmoon doesn't posssess any superhuman durability, only her natural determination to withstand pain keeping any strikes she suffers from being utterly debilitating. While not vulnerable to holy symbols and relics, Bloodmoon is still adverse to garlic, which can cause severe nausea, and impaling her heart while almost certainly kill her unless she is able to immediately start sucking blood and regenerate. Personal Information * Real Name: Katherine Beckinstaff * Year of Birth: 1973 * Physical Age: Mid 40s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Red * Bra Size: 34B * Current Place of Residence: Knightsbridge, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Power Source: Vampirism (Damoclean) Appearances * Heroine Appreciation Trivia * Bloodmoon, like the Tuckerverse version of Kathy Beckinstaff, is based on Kate Beckinsale. Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Superverse